Future Regrets
by Daily Mail
Summary: One Shot. Rendirse antes de intentarlo no es nada awesome. Gilbert, dános razones.


Si, Hetalia no mío, no suyo, sino de su autor. Primera publicación en esta cuestión, me deseo suerte, gracias gracias. Ok, ahí vamos.

* * *

_¿Qué... tengo que hacer... para que te fijes en mí?_

Se preguntaba mirando al espejo.

_¿Hay algo mal conmigo?_

Se peinaba con los dedos, corría mechones para aquí y por allá. Se sacaba y ponía a Gilbird de la cabeza. Miró si tenía algún barro. Se lavó los dientes. Muecas y gestos.

Era tan sólo él. Nada de malo. Nada de extraño. El espejo no miente, viejo.

_-_¿Qué es ser 'awesome' según tú, Gilbert?_-_ una vez preguntó Roderich.

-Ahm... bueno, teóricamente esa palabra se creo con mi nacimiento, así que.. ser awesome, prácticamente, es mi persona en sí.

-Uh... creí que algo así responderías- dijo, con un tono extrañamente indiferente.

-¿Y por qué la pregunta? ¿No crees que eso era obvio?

-Hay cosas que... no son tan obvias...

.

_¿Uh?_

¿Que qué quiso decir con eso? No lo sabía, no quiso indagar. Quedó mirando al señorito con un leve sonrojo. Por qué a veces era tan... ¿impenetrable? Realmente no sabía lo que pasaba por esa pulcra y correcta cabeza de aristócrata. Lo que sí sabía es que el clima estaba rico y que combinaba armónicamente con la figura de Roderich.

-Hey, Francis. ¿Cuándo sabes que estás enamorado?

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué el tema difícil de tratar tan de pronto, Gil?

-Porque... tengo ganas de conversarlo y ya. ¿Cuando lo sabes?

-Está bien querido, no te alteres. Hum... bueno, eso es difícil de saber, ya que no todos somos iguales... yo me enamoro todo el tiempo, pero... bueno, conociéndote, estás muy preocupado por esto... ¿Te gusta alguien?

-...Eso creo...

-Ahá, bueno, por ahí se parte. ¿Y esa persona sabe que te gusta?

-No, creo que no tiene ni la menor idea...

-Hmm... Ya veo, ya veo... ¿Es Rode?

-Sí... ¡¿Qué?

-Hahaha, lo sabía. ¡Así que te gustan los difíciles!- Francis seguía riendo.

Suspiró. ¿Y ahora qué? El francés sólo le sacó sin previo aviso el nombre de... bueno, él. Al fin y al cabo no ayudó en nada. Volvió a casa. Se tiró en el sofá. Suspiró de nuevo. La casa estaba vacía. No había nadie que lo esperaba. Nadie nunca lo esperaba. Él no lo esperaba.

.

.

¿Desde cuándo? Bueno, es una pregunta un poco complicada. Para qué saber desde cuando si las mariposas ya están en el estómago. La pregunta es ¿Y ahora qué? después de haberse dado cuenta, aquella ya remota tarde soleada, no hizo nada. ¿Iba a cambiar algo después de haber pasado tantos años? ¿Décadas? ¿Siglos? Roderich nunca había dado alguna señal, y Gilbert era lo demasiado (quizá exageradamente) orgulloso como para declarársele. Cada vez que se daba la oportunidad de 'algo' pasaba otro 'algo' y así sus conversaciones, sus pequeños encuentros no pasaban más de conversaciones de viejos conocidos. A estas alturas, el ya extinto Reino de Prusia se contentaba con esos momentos, tan preciados para él. El hecho de compartir el día, aunque sea molestándole, insultándole o tan sólo observándole, era algo awesome para él. Y las respuestas de Roderich, ignorándole, insultándole de regreso (educadamente, claro) o simplemente cortando la conversación, eran para Gilbert algo que agradecía. Apreciaba el tiempo que se le ha concedido vivir pasándola con el señorito. Porque claro está, que este amor no es admiración, obsesión o idolatría. Es algo más allá. Porque Gilbert en el fondo sabía, que si se le daba alguna lejana oportunidad de tener algo más que ser amigos, la despreciaría amargamente. Porque sabe muy bien que no sería capaz de tocarlo. No sería capaz de posar sus inmundas manos en algo tan digno. En algo tan delicado. Sus manos no podían tocar la aristocracia. Y no es porque no lo quisiera (bien sabía su subconsciente que lo delataba en sus sueños), sino que, él mismo no se lo permitiría. Atraerlo y llevarlo directo a la decadencia, en donde se encontraba él, no era exactamente su forma de amar. Pero si podía observarlo, y de paso, mantener un amor que nunca será correspondido.

Que nunca será pronunciado.

Y que nunca será escuchado.

Lo sabía muy bien, cada vez que los orbes lilas de Rode se posaban en los rojos suyos. Lo sabía muy bien, y aún así, seguía mirándolo.

.

.

.

-Oye Rode...

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué eres mi amigo? A pesar de los conflictos en el pasado y... bueno, tú sabes, mi comportamiento es un poco...

-¿Narcisista? ¿Irrespetuoso? ¿Cargante?

-Hey, no me alagues tanto...

Continuó, ignorando el último comentario. -Bastante, diría yo. Hmm... ¿Por qué somos amigos? Nunca lo había pensado... ¿Por qué crees tú?

-Jáh, claro está, porque soy awe-

-Por favor, ¿estamos hablando en serio, no?

Rió bajo -Ok, entiendo. Bueno, creo que... será porque... algo me has de querer... -respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Al instante trató de arreglarlo- Algo de estima... por los años conociéndonos... que se yo...

Rode volteó su cabeza y lo miró algo extrañado. No dijo nada.

Gilbert lo miró de reojo. Iba a decir algo, pero... prefirió callar.

Hay cosas mejor calladas, pensó Gilbert.

Y sin nunca haberlo sabido, Roderich... pensó igual.

* * *

Algo que decir? Realmente me serviría 8D de antemano, gracias por leer.


End file.
